


sick kids

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gay, Group chat, KIK, LMAO, M/M, Now I want to redo it, This was a fic I did ages ago and accidentally orphaned, super gay, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brendon should never play matchmaker, too bad josh might kill him first





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i orphaned this fic a long time ago and reading it now i kinda find it funny so i wanna continue it so imma just copy and paste it thank u for ur time

**baebo** added  **daddy long legs and 12 others to the group.**

**baebo** has named the group  _josh dun needs to get laid_

 

**baebo:** ok so

 

**memelord:** sOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME

 

**memelord:** THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

 

**actual tree:** pete what the fuck

 

**baebo** removed  **memelord** from the chat

 

**baebo:** right now that that dick is gone

 

**scene kid:** ,,, brendon im going to murder you

 

**baebo:** you'll thank me later bb <3

 

**daddy long legs:** Please don't hurt Brendon

 

**daddy long legs:** He still owes me dinner.

 

**baebo:** just when i thought you wanted me alive for other reasons :(

 

**scene kid:** brendon im fine single, i dont need this. besides, arent you single?

 

**baebo:** its complicated

 

**rybread:** he still has those pictures in his locker so if you wanna find out who he likes,,, 

 

**baebo:** rYAN

 

**scene kid:** oh no i already know and if he meddles with my love life, then ill fuck up his.

 

**baebo:** josh pls no hear me out

 

**baebo:** i swear i wont do much, i just want to help out

 

**actual tree:** before we go any further can we add pete back in

 

**actual tree:** he's spammed my phone so much its slowed it down

 

**actual tree** sent a photo!

 

**mother:** ah, young love

 

**scene kid:** hey jen

 

**mother:** joshua. 

 

**baebo:** sigh fine ill add him back if he promises not to spam the chat

 

**rybread:** did you really just type an action

 

**scene kid:** weeb alert

 

**mom:** says you 'scene kid' 

 

**mother:** exCUSE???

 

**mother:** THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE MOM

 

**mom:** fuck you im matching with jack

 

**dad:** you called

 

**actual tree:** im confused

 

**baebo** added  **memelord** to the chat!

 

**memelord:** fuck you and your hate towards all star

 

**baebo:** i need this chat for a reason you cocksucking dildo

 

**actual tree:** how does a dildo suck cock?? isnt it an inanimate object??

 

**baebo:** dont ruin my insults

 

**baebo:** anyways. 

 

**baebo:** i have a perfect match for our son

 

**scene kid:** brendon you arent my dad

 

**dad:** no i am, alex and i adopted u

 

**scene kid:** i want new parents

 

**baebo:** ANYWAYS

 

**baebo:** we have to initiate plan make tyler joseph fall for josh dun

 

**daddy long legs:** the captain of the basketball team??

 

**rybread:** bren major flaw there

 

**baebo:** there are no flaws in my plan

 

**frangipie:** last i knew tyler was straight

 

**mother:** and josh is a guy

 

**dad:** he likes girls, y'know, vaginas not dicks

 

**memelord:** brilliant description of heterosexuality 

 

**dad:** thx

 

**baebo:** yes but he can be cracked 

 

**baebo:** also his clothing style is gay 

 

**mom:** what, basketball shorts and loose shirts?

 

**baebo:** no outside of school idiot

 

**baebo** sent a photo!

 

**baebo:** caught him in the shops with his,, brother?? i think

 

**memelord:** fuck he's hot

 

**memelord:** if josh doesnt want him then im going for him

 

**scene kid:** he isnt an object, pete

 

**scene kid:** and brendon even if he isnt completely straight, he would never go for me

 

**scene kid:** he's like, the most popular kid in school

 

**scene kid:** and we're hated

 

**baebo:** thats where you're wrong, young one

 

**scene kid:** we're the same age

 

**baebo:** we have a secret weapon, the head cheerleader

 

**mother:** and tyler happens to talk to me xo

 

**scene kid:** do i even get a choice in this? 

 

**baebo:** nope! 

 

**scene kid:** fine. guess we're going through with this.

 

**baebo:** alright! plan josh dun needs to get laid is in full effect!


	2. tyler no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo tyler finally joins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names: 
> 
> brendon- baebo  
> dallon - daddy long legs  
> alex - mom  
> jack - dad  
> melanie - baby doll  
> ashley - frangipie  
> ryan - rybread   
> spencer - smith   
> pete - memelord  
> patrick - actual tree  
> sarah - baby blue  
> jenna - mother  
> josh - scene kid  
> tyler - tyco bell

**baebo:** gUESS WHAT I SCORED

 

 **memelord:** a dick pic?

 

 **rybread:** a boyfriend?

 

 **scene kid:** some sense of morality?

 

 **baebo:** no, unfortunately no and fuck you josh

 

 **jenna bcack:** brendon what the fuck did you say to tyler

 

 **jenna bcack:** his face is red and he's gone more quiet than usual

 

 **baebo:** :^)

 

 **dad:** oh yeah i just looked

 

 **dad:** his face is like, red

 

 **baebo:** what i said isnt important ok because

 

 **baebo:** i got his kik

 

 **scene kid:** please dont add him into this chat

 

 **baby doll:** what when was this made

 

 **baebo:** goddamn mel ur late 

 

 **baby doll:** mum caught me drinking and took my phone away, but i managed to sneak it to school today

 

 **frangipie:** meLANIE

 

 **baby doll:** ASHLEY

 

 **baby blue:** brendon, do not corrupt the boy

 

 **baby blue:** he's so sweet and quiet

 

 **mom:** you should see him when he plays basketball

 

 **mom:** he's always shouting encouragement

 

 **jenna bcack:** alex when did you go to a game??

 

 **mom:** he invited me?? we partnered for science once when jack wasnt here

 

 **baebo:** YOU NEVER MENTIONED THIS 

 

 **mom:** bren chill it was like a month ago

 

 **jenna bcack:** i think i remember seeing you

 

 **memelord:** okay but bren adD HIM

 

 **jenna bcack:** you'll scar him bren, he's got anxiety 

 

 **baebo:** im not a monster js 

 

 **baebo:** im talking with him now

 

 **dad:** is that why he's on his phone?? 

 

 **memelord:** jack are you in his class

 

 **dad:** yeah we share english

 

 **baebo:** guys wait up

 

 **baebo** has added  **tyco bell**  to the chat!

 

 **tyco bell:** uh, hi?

 

 **jenna bcack:** tyler dont freak out

 

 **tyco bell:** jenna?? 

 

 **tyco bell:** i didnt know you were friends with brendon

 

 **jenna bcack:** im friends with josh and brendon just added me

 

 **baebo:** welcome, tyler joseph

 

 **mom:** to actual hell

 

 **baebo:** i wouldnt call it that 

 

 **tyco bell:** oh, you're the guy that showed me that thing

 

 **mom:** BRENDON WHAT DID YOU SHOW HIM OMG

 

 **baebo:** nothing of importance

 

 **baebo:** lets all introduce ourselves to poor tyjo

 

 **baebo:** im brendon urie, but you already know me

 

 **jenna bcack:** you know me, jenna

 

 **daddy long legs:** dallon weekes, im a year above you all

 

 **mom:** alex gaskarth

 

 **dad:** jack barakat, im like right in front of you

 

 **tyco bell:** oh i see you

 

 **baby doll:** melanie martinez, i was the girl who helped you about a week ago

 

 **tyco bell:** i remember!!

 

 **memelord:** pepe wentz

 

 **actual tree:** dont mind him, he's pete- and im patrick stump

 

 **frangipie:** ashley frangipane but i prefer ash or halsey

 

 **baby blue:** sarah orzechowski

 

 **scene kid:** josh dun

 

 **tyco bell:** wait,,, you're in my music class

 

 **baebo:** JOSHUA

 

 **scene kid:** i really didnt want them to find out

 

 **tyco bell:**??? 

 

 **baebo:** josh i think you and i need to talk 

 

 **scene kid:** well the bell is going so bye


	3. hsm part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon talks troy bolton and recieves a black eye

**baebo:** so i got a black eye

 

 **memelord:** did u get decked for being an asshole

 

 **rybread:** kinda mean to deck someone for being who they are.

 

 **baebo:** shut the fuck up ross

 

 **spooky jim:** i wonder who would have decked him

 

 **memelord:** josh,,,,

 

 **actual tree:** Why does Josh have bruises on his knuckles?

 

 **spooky jim:** :^)

 

 **jenna bcack:** JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN

 

 **rybread:** josh did u rly

 

 **daddy long legs:** josh has the smuggest grin on his face

 

 **spooky jim:** brendon i told you id punch you if you didn't stop meddling

 

 **baebo:** i didn't think you'd actually follow through

 

 **memelord:** u kinda did deserve it bren

 

 **daddy long legs:** he did ask you not to meddle

 

 **baebo:** i hate you all

 

 **baebo:** but that's not important

 

 **baebo:** josh can tyler sing

 

 **spooky jim:** i don't know??? he never sings

 

 **jenna bcack:** i told you he has anxiety, as if he'll sing in front of people

 

 **baebo:** darn

 

 **memelord:** oh yeah weren't u talking about highschool musical today??

 

 **baebo:** ya :^) tyler is the troy bolton of this school if he can sing

 

 **spooky jim:** he doesn't seem like the type

 

 **baebo:** lets ask him

 

 **baebo** has added  **tyco bell** to the chat!

 

 **tyco bell:** why was i taken out?? was it something i said?

 

 **spooky jim:** oops my finger slipped

 

 **spooky jim** has removed  **tyco bell** from the chat!

 

 **spooky jim:** oops it slipped again

 

 **jenna bcack:** josh oh my god

 

 **mom:** josh is fucking savage omg

 

 **dad:** im so proud

 

 **baebo:** josh you just fucked it up again

 

 **spooky jim:** he's not interested in me how many times do i have to tell you??

 

 **jenna bcack:** josh you should at least try, trust me

 

 **jenna bcack:** tyler is hard to figure out sometimes, but he does want to be friends with you at least

 

 **spooky jim:** how do you know??

 

 **jenna bcack:** he told me last night when you kicked him out of the chat

 

 **jenna bcack:** he thought he upset you somehow

 

 **spooky jim:** ,,, ill talk to him after school then

 

 **spooky jim:** but in private, fuck you bren

 

 **baebo:** rude :(


	4. hsm part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j and t talk, b gets blocked

**spooky jim:** hey, tyler?

 

**spooky jim:** its been five minutes dude 

 

**spooky jim:** guess you're upset over everything still.. shit dude, im so sorry i was just annoyed at bren

 

**spooky jim:** i really wanted to talk to you, because you actually seem decent compared to my shitty friends 

 

**spooky jim:** or maybe you're busy, fuck

 

**spooky jim:** yo just send me a 'fuck you' when you read these

 

**spooky jim:** ill be back

* * *

**tyco bell:** dude im not upset 

 

**tyco bell:** also id never say the 'f' word to you

 

**tyco bell:** i was doing my basketball  **shots**

 

**spooky jim:** oh my god thank god hello yES im so glad you're not mad

 

**tyco bell:** josh are you really freaking out over whether im mad?? 

 

**spooky jim:**... yes? 

 

**spooky jim:** look dude i wanted to actually talk to you

 

**spooky jim:** but i couldnt do anything without bren hanging over my shoulder

 

**tyco bell:** he did talk about you when we talked 

 

**tyco bell:**  he talked you up actually

 

**tyco bell:** said you were this good amazing guy haha

 

**spooky jim:** of course he did 

 

**spooky jim:** so apart from basketball, what else is the great tyler joseph interested in?

 

**tyco bell:** well.. what are you interested in?

 

**spooky jim:** oh my god you're just like pat

 

**spooky jim:** music mainly, i love the drums 

 

**tyco bell:** oh i remember from music class, you were amazing! i think the teacher was in the wrong, giving you a b

 

**spooky jim:** she hates me man i swear 

 

**spooky jim:** also you avoided my question

 

**tyco bell:** dammit

 

**tyco bell:** i like music too, but im no good at it 

 

**spooky jim:** you play??

 

**tyco bell:** dont tell anyone? my parents think its a waste of time because its not basketball

 

**spooky jim:** cross my heart

 

**tyco bell:** i play the piano, well i try to anyway but im not that good

 

**tyco bell:** i wanna get another instrument though, but i have no idea what 

 

**spooky jim:** hey i know the guy who runs the music store, maybe i could take you down sometime? 

 

**spooky jim:** if you want to, of course

 

**spooky jim:** anything to help my new friend

 

**tyco bell:** would you?? really? oh gosh jish, thank you so much!

 

**tyco bell:** *josh

 

**tyco bell:** actually nah thats your new nickname

* * *

**baebo:** WERE SOARIN'

 

**baebo:** FLYIN'

 

**baebo:** THERES NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CANT REACH

 

**baebo:** IF WERE TRYING

 

**baebo:** SO WE'RE BREAKING FREE

 

**baebo:** YOU KNOW THE WORLD CAN SEE US

 

**baebo:** IN A WAY THATS DIFFERENT TO WHO WE ARE

 

**baebo:** CREATING SPACE BETWEEN US

 

**baebo:** UNTIL WERE SEPARATE HEARTS

 

**baebo:** BUT YOUR FAITH IT GIVES ME STRENGTH

 

**baebo:** STRENGTH TO BELIEVE

 

**baebo:** WERE BREAKING FREE

 

**baebo:** WERE SOARIN', FLYIN'

 

**baebo:** THERES NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CANT REACH 

 

**baebo:**...

 

**baebo:** did you just fucking block me?

 

**baebo:** r00d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also brendon was talking to josh in that last part


	5. DATES AND CUTE BOIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so josh gets a lil mad but its ok

**baebo** : so i just got to school and saw tHE CUTEST SIGHT that made my heart just explode

  
  
**baebo** : and no it wasnt dallon wdym  
  


**mom** : was it me and jack making out because it makes my heart explode too  
  


**dad** : :^)  
  


**baebo** : shut the fuck up no iT WAS TYLER AND JOSH SHARING EARPHONEs  
  


**baebo** : joshler makes my heart go doki doki

 

**memelord:** you're an actual weeb i hate you

 

**actual tree:** wait were they?? 

 

**jenna bcack:** I SEE IT TOO I KNEW JOSH COULD DO IT

 

**daddy long legs:** i just walked into school to see bren hyperventilating what happened?

 

**baebo:** i can't tHEYRE TOO CUTE 

 

**baebo:** such innocent babies 

 

**baby blue:** calm down.

 

**spooky jim:** ugh im leaving this chat if ya'll dont calm down im trying to show ty some new sick beats

 

**memelord:** 'ya'll'

 

**spooky jim:** shut up im distracted

 

**baebo:** so, lover boy, how are things with the bae?

 

**baebo:** get it? my username? 

 

**spooky jim** has left the chat!

 

**baebo:** wow ok someone isnt a fan of puns 

 

**baby blue:** just leave him for now, brendon- i think he just wants to enjoy his newfound friendship 

 

**baby doll:** sarah's right! besides, they look really happy

 

**baby doll:** also i finally got my phone back yay

 

**halsey:** mELANIE

 

**baby doll:** ASHLEY

 

**mom:** as much as i hate to agree, they're right dude

 

**baebo:** go mack on jack again 

 

**mom:** with pleasure~ 

 

**dad:** dont worry, ill keep him busy ;) 

 

**memelord:** eugh gross

 

**baebo:** ,,, pete you sent me dick pics last night

 

**memelord:** yeah thats just my sword, i hate pda

 

**memelord:** apart from hand-holding that shit's cute

 

**actual tree:** <3

 

**memelord:** <3

* * *

**baebo:** josh has been avoiding me

 

**daddy long legs:** he still loves you bren

 

**baebo** has added  **spooky jim** to the chat!

 

**spooky jim:** excuse u i have maths rn

 

**baebo:** ill run to your class now iVE MISSED YOU

 

**spooky jim:**????

 

**spooky jim:** its been less than a day bro

 

**spooky jim:** oh wait i forgot to ask to join this again #whoops

 

**baebo:** you owe me a date to make up for it

 

**baebo:** no homo

 

**memelord:** #allthehomo

 

**baebo:** go away pete im having a moment 

 

**spooky jim:** maybe sunday? im going out with tyler tomorrow 

 

**baebo:** GASP 

 

**baebo:** is it a date??? 

 

**spooky jim:** no im just taking him to a store to help him out

 

**baebo:** thats where peterick started

 

**memelord:** and look at us now

 

**actual tree:** pete's sending me love memes dont become like us

 

**memelord:** i thought u loved my memes

 

**actual tree:** i do but pls im trying to study

 

**memelord:** iM DATING A NERD

 

**actual tree:** >:(

 

**baebo:** its ok josh enjoy ur date just take me out sunday

 

**spooky jim:** its not a date but whatever

 


	6. is it possible to orgasm because of food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TACO BELL YO

**spooky jim:** is it possible to orgasm because of food

 

**baebo:** WHTA

 

**memelord:** josh wtf whats happening

 

**ryebread:** its possible yeah have you seen brendon when he eats wings

 

**baebo:** like heaven on a bone

 

**actual tree:** "like heaven on a bone" - forehead urie 2k16

 

**baebo:** shut ur fuck they're fucking delicious

 

**memelord:** anyway josh that was the weirdest hecking question you've asked

 

**daddy long legs:** hecking??

 

**memelord:** i was talking with the tybro all day yesterday the dude has an influence 

 

**daddy long legs:** oh

 

**alex barakat:** josh where are u and ty

 

**spooky jim:** ok so

 

**spooky jim:** rmbr how i said we were going out today so i could help him out?? well i was like 

 

**spooky jim:** "so for me being a dick to u ill take you out for lunch and buy deal?"

 

**spooky jim:** and he refused at first for some odd reason, like who refuses lunch?? 

 

**jenna bcack:** he hates people spending money on him for stupid reasons

 

**spooky jim:** yeah so then i was like "lets get taco bell, im starving and its close" and i swear to god you could see the galaxy in his eyes the dude actually loves it 

 

**spooky jim:** and now im watching him literally inhale a chalupa and making moaning noises

 

**baebo:** oh my gOD 

 

**baebo:** i ship it

 

**baebo:** can u snap a pic without him noticing 

 

**spooky jim** sent a photo to the group!

 

**spooky jim:** #skills

 

**memelord:** wait so you're technically on a date

 

**spooky jim:** no im just being a decent person

 

**baebo:** dATE 

 

**daddy long legs:** im sitting on his couch and he's literally wheezing and grabbing my arm

 

**jack gaskarth:** oh my god i think u guys need to be shipped too

 

**baebo:** I CANT 

 

**spooky jim:** sigh

 

**spooky jim:** fine believe what you want but im gonna get back to it because he's staring at me weirdly

 

**baebo:** use protection

 

**spooky jim:** fuck off 

 

**memelord:** our son has grown up 

 

**jenna bcack:** im so proud 

 


	7. brallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brallon becomes a thing y'all

**baebo:** dal? 

 

 **daddy long legs:** bren it's 3 am, why are you awake?

 

 **daddy long legs:** and this isnt the group chat, i thought you'd spam that if you cant sleep 

 

 **baebo:** i havent slept yet

 

 **baebo:** this is important and pls dont laugh at me or hate me thx 

 

 **daddy long legs:**???

 

 **baebo:** i kinda like you

 

 **baebo:** its dumb and stupid but im gay for you and patrick told me i needed to say something and fuck i hate him for this because now you'll hate me

 

 **baebo:** ur hot but also hella nice and actually like me??

 

 **baebo:** i know im known for whoring myself out and stupid flings

 

 **baebo:** but ive been crushing on you for so long and you could do so much better than me

 

 **daddy long legs:** brendon, i like you too

 

 **baebo:** what

 

 **daddy long legs:** ive known all this time, and i like you too. you make me laugh and you always manage to make me happy, plus i trust you

 

 **baebo:** but its me

 

 **daddy long legs:** and??? usually you're super confident, stay that way

 

 **daddy long legs:** i like you, i wont hate you

 

 **baebo:** oh

 

 **baebo:** wanna date then

 

 **daddy long legs:** dude, ask me out in a better way

 

 **baebo:** dallon james weekes, will u do me the honour of dating me 

 

 **daddy long legs:** ofc 

 

 **daddy long legs:** now sleep pls i dont like you grumpy

 

 **baebo:** night x 

 

 **baebo:** also for the record we should totes do matching names


	8. brallom vs the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the couples want to Fight

**brendon weekes:** what sounds better 

 

 **brendon weekes:** brendon weekes or dallon urie

 

 **dallon urie:** 1st one definitely

 

 **memelord:** wAHT 

 

 **paTREE stump:** did you finally talk to him brendon omg

 

 **brendon weekes:** fuck yeah and i have the hottest guy ever as my bf

 

 **brendon weekes:** no offense josh

 

 **spooky jim:** none taken

 

 **spooky jim:** also we're not dating

 

 **brendon weekes:** lIES 

 

 **alex barakat:** you took our idea :((( 

 

 **brendon weekes:** we're defs the cuter couple tho

 

 **jack gaskarth:** actually fight us

 

 **brendon weekes:** iTS ON

 

 **dallon urie:** bren, babe, don't go starting fights please

 

 **memelord:** "babe"

 

 **jenna bcack:** thats so cute what the fuck

 

 **jenna bcack:** now im left out with no cute girlfriend :(

 

 **brendon weekes:** once we get josh and tyler together, you're next bb

 

 **jenna bcack:** thank you bb <3

 

 **paTREE stump:** is everyone gay in this chat

 

 **brendon weekes:** yea

 

 **brendon weekes:** wait we're not complete yet 

 

 **dallon urie:** mel's coming

 

 **baby doll:** IM HERE

 

 **frangipie:** same

 

 **baby blue:** here!!

 

 **brendon weekes:** someone add tyler i keep forgetting i kick him out a lot

 

 **brendon weekes:** wait no josh and his salty ass does 

 

 **spooky jim:** for good reason.

 

 **dallon urie** added  **typo jsoeph** to the chat! 

 

 **spooky jim:** traitor

 

 **dallon urie:** sorry josh :)

 

 **typo jsoeph:** do i keep doing something wrong??

 

 **brendon weekes:** no josh is just an asshole

 

 **brendon weekes:** tell me, tyler, what is your exact relationship with joshua?

 

 **typo jsoeph:**?? we're friends! or actually,,, best friends i guess? he's nice 

 

 **memelord:** thats so,,, innocent,,,

 

 **brendon weekes:** give it time, tyler, give it time

 

 **spooky jim:** im leaving this chat i stg


	9. brendon dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon has dreams and pete has memes

**brendon weekes:** do u have any idea how much i want to mcfucking die rn 

 

 **memelord:** lol is it bc u got two detentions today and have to sit in class on the weekend

 

 **baebo:** fuck u

 

 **dallon urie:** babe what did you do?

 

 **spooky jim:** 'babe' 

 

 **brendon weekes:** go take ur jealousy elsewhere joshua

 

 **spooky jim:** im not jealous

 

 **typo jsoeph:** BRENDON IM SO SORRY 

 

 **jenna bcack:** woah woah woah what happened

 

 **brendon weekes:** nonono ty it isnt your fault omg 

 

 **brendon weekes:** i fell asleep in class bc i didnt sleep at all last night

 

 **brendon weekes:** and tyler accidentally tripped over me and i screamed

 

 **brendon weekes:** and because the class was doing a test i got a detention for screaming 

 

 **brendon weekes:** then got another for sleeping in class

 

 **typo jsoeph:** but i got you in trouble 

 

 **or-ze-wow-ski:** he would have gotten in trouble anyways tyler. 

 

 **stumph:** very true 

 

 **jack gaskarth:** so ur not on for this weekend bren 

 

 **brendon weekes:** no unfortunately :^(

 

 **typo jsoeph:** im gonna get your detention removed!! 

 

**typo jsoeph has left the chat!**

 

 **brendon weekes:** oh my fuck 


	10. detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon and tyler bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in so long   
> it turns out depression does not help with humour

**memelord:** so how did tyler, brendon and i all end up in detention

 

 **or-ze-wow-ski:** wait what? 

 

 **typo:** it was all my fault i swear

 

 **brendon weekes:** TYLER IT WAS MY FUALT LET ME TAKE THE BLAME 

 

 **stumph:** how did pete get involved?? 

 

 **memelord:** idk i was just talking w/ ty 

 

 **memelord:** and our fucking maths teacher comes up to us saying "mr joseph due to your behaviour in trying to get mr urie out of detention you now have a detention" 

 

 **memelord:** and he must have been pretty pissed off because he turned to me and said "mr wentz, you also have detention" before storming off

 

 **typo:** he was angry at me though!! i dont know why he gave you detention!! 

 

 **typo:** its not right!! 

 

 **memelord:** oh fuck 

 

 **dallon urie:** what happened??? 

 

 **memelord:** oh fuck oh man 

 

 **brendon weekes:** holy shit

 

 **dj dun:** wait whats happening? 

 

 **memelord:** holy shit 

 

 **memelord:** tyler just said to the teacher watching us "i'm going" then walked out and slammed the door

 

 **brendon weekes:** he said he's gonna talk to the principal 

 

 **jennna:** stop him wtf he's gonna get in more trouble and he cant get into more than he already is 

 

 **memelord:** brendon just walked out im gonna go make sure they don't do anything stupid

 

\--

 

 **mommy:** talk to us what happened

 

 **brendon weekes:** i,,, a teacher just apologised to me 

 

 **daddy:** what 

 

 **mommy:** what

 

 **stumph:** what

 

 **dallon urie:** what 

 

 **or-ze-wow-ski:** oh my god you've turned them all into carbon copies of each other 

 

 **memelord:** ITS TRUE WE GOT OUT OF DETENTION 

 

 **dj dun:** what? what happened? 

 

 **memelord:** fucking tyler man 

 

 **brendon weekes:** he was furious and yelled at the principal about how he should hire teachers that dont take their anger out on students 

 

 **memelord:** i think he got suspended though 

 

 **typo:** i did

 

 **dj dun:** tyLER 

 

 **jennna:** shit ty you gonna be okay?

 

 **typo:** i think so 

 

 **typo:** i probably wont be able to talk to any of you though 

 

 **typo:** parents wont be happy 

 

 **dj dun:** how long is your suspension 

 

 **typo:** a week but i might be grounded for longer 

 

 **typo:** ah i have to go now, stay safe guys!! 

 

**memelord:**

 

 **memelord:** heck i feel bad now

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is rxversxde yo


End file.
